The Kink List
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: The task is simple enough. Four girls, two outgoing, two shy. But they all know what turns them on. So, they create the Kink List, and they set out to fulfill it. And maybe they'll even find love along the way.
1. Lusty Schemes and Condom Ads

_Author's Note: Oh, gees, this idea. Bwahaha...well, I mean, I've never written a long-term that was basically just porn, but this is the closest that I'll get. Erm...enjoy!_

"It's nice to get together like this every now and again, right?" Taiwan asked, stretching across the floor and looking up at the TV. On the couch behind her, Vietnam reclined with an eyeroll, taking a sip of her drink and looking as well.

"You say that every Friday night, Taiwan," she replied, reaching out to tickle her friend's bare foot. The younger girl squealed playfully, rolling onto her back to fight the action.

"S-stop that! Vietnam!" she complained, kicking wildly as her friend continued to giggle. "I swear!"

"You stop kicking me!"

"I'm gonna-"

A sudden burst of sultry music from the television interrupted the two, and their attention went to the screen immediately as the commercial played.

"Everyone likes it smooth," a woman's voice practically moaned from the speakers. "Get the smoothest you can." Vietnam blushed, reaching instinctively for the remote only to have Taiwan swat it out of her reach.

"It's just a condom ad, Vietnam. It'll be over soon," she said cheerfully, watching as the ad progressed.

"Y-you actually want to _watch _this?" the older girl complained, trying to look anywhere but at the screen. Before she could complain any more, the commercial ended, leaving her to mull over her embarrassment. Taiwan turned around, raising an eyebrow as she watched her friend continue to squirm just a little.

"Gees...what's your deal, anyway? What's with these ads that makes you so nervous?" she asked, clambering up onto the couch and kneeling near Vietnam's feet. "I don't get it."

"They've been getting more and more shameless these days..." Vietnam replied, almost in a mumble. "It's pretty weird."

"It's only natural. I mean, sex is meant to happen, right? That kind of thing only makes it more enjoyable!" the younger girl insisted, sitting back on her feet and grinning mischievously.

"If you insist," Vietnam grumbled, crossing her legs. "It doesn't stop their ads from being embarrassing! It's like they're making fun of me, or something." Taiwan rolled her eyes, mulling that piece of information over. Sure, as far as she knew, it _had _been a while since Vietnam had shared her bed with anyone besides her, but that was a weird reason.

"Oh, Vietnam..." she sighed cheerfully, leaning back a little and grabbing the remote to turn the TV off. "Out of all the girls I know, you need to get laid the most. I'm not even making fun of you!" she added, noticing Vietnam's sudden eye-narrowing. "I'm just saying, it could relax you a little! It might be good for your health!" This remark earned her a pillow to the face and a glare from the older of the pair.

"Stop being weird!" Vietnam complained, grabbing the pillow back and hugging it to her chest. "It's not like I don't want to! I'm not the type of girl who can just go out and get someone into bed in the course of one night. Who do you think I am?"

"Come on~" Taiwan argued, leaning forward and winking slightly. "Even if you're not, it's not like I don't know about some of your...what do _you _call them? Fetishes?" Vietnam glared at her from over the pillow, but grudgingly nodded.

"I call them 'fetishes,' too," she muttered. Taiwan beamed, sitting up straighter and beginning to count on her fingers.

"I know you like biting, first of all. And you like getting and giving head..."  
"I'm gonna hit you, Taiwan."

"...you said once you wouldn't mind being blindfolded..."

"_Taiwan_..."

"And you said something about role-play—_ow_!" Sure enough, Vietnam had leaned forward and knocked her lightly on the head, but just hard enough to render her pouting. "That was mean, Vietnam."

"What are you even getting at with all this? Vietnam asked suddenly, crossing her arms self-consciously. "Even if you know my fetishes, what are you going to do? No offense, but I think I've known you too long to have any desire for you." Taiwan nodded understandingly, agreeing privately.

"Yeah, fair enough. But what I'm trying to say is, you're a pretty girl, and you have fetishes, _and _you want to have sex with somebody, even if you won't admit it. I do, too. So, how about we both try to get it checked off our to-do list?" Vietnam rolled her eyes, amazed at how nonchalantly her younger best friend could talk about something like that.

"You're the weirdest," she murmured, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm not sure..." Taiwan was suddenly thoughtful, to her friend's dismay, and after a moment, she clapped her hands together, a new determination in her eyes.

"What if I told you I know just the girl to help in this situation?"

"...I would ask why," Vietnam said, a little stunned. "Who's this you've got in mind all of a sudden?" Taiwan stood abruptly, shooting her friend a wink as she slid into her shoes and headed for the door.

"Don't worry about it just yet. I'll call you if it all works out. See you tomorrow~" she chirped, leaving Vietnam to sit in a now empty living room and ponder this sudden turn in events.

"...Oh..." she mumbled, turning the TV back on to try and distract herself. She wasn't sure what Taiwan was planning, as usual, but she was a little curious as to what she thought she could do.

Either way, she supposed she'd know by tomorrow.

Back at her own house, Taiwan was seated on her bed, listening impatiently as the phone rang and tapping her fingers against her bare knee.

"What's up, Taiwan?" At last, an answer. Suppressing a squeal of delight, Taiwan coughed a little and tried to sound relaxed as ever.

"Hi, Hungary!" she said cheerfully. "I need to ask you a favor, if you don't mind!" On her end, Hungary took a seat, ignoring the withering look from her own visitor.

"Sure thing," she said, though nothing could prepare her for what happened next. As Taiwan explained her situation, Hungary began to grin broadly, until she was full-out laughing at the irony of the situation. "No kidding! I was just talking to Monaco about the exact same thing!" On the floor beside her, Monaco blushed and stood up sharply, making to grab the phone.

"D-don't tell them that! Who's on the phone?" she hissed. Hungary fell back onto the couch and out of her young friend's reach, still beaming as she listened to Taiwan.

"Yeah, isn't it weird? I tell her that all the time, but she never seems to...I know! Listen, I've got an idea. You bring Vietnam over here tomorrow morning, okay? I'll fill you all in...alright, sounds good. Goodnight!" As she hung up, chuckling a little, Monaco glared at her darkly.

"What was that?" she snapped, crossing her arms defensively. "You can't just tell other people about my problems!" Hungary sat up again, patting her gently on the head.

"It was just Taiwan, baby. She understands. You're still sleeping over tonight, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't call me 'baby,' Hungary," the younger girl whined, though she did nod in response to the question. "What's your idea, anyway?" Hungary only stood up and headed back for the kitchen, suddenly thirsty for some iced tea.

"You'll see. After all, you're involved, too!"


	2. The First Official Meeting

"So, tell me if I'm wrong," Vietnam began as Taiwan led her up the winding brick path to Hungary's spacious house. "You let yourself into my house at seven in the morning on a_ weekend _so you could drag me to Hungary's house?"

"That's right~" Taiwan replied easily, humming to herself as she rapped on the door. "Trust me, Vietnam, she knows what she's talking about. She said she has a good idea, and I believe her!" Vietnam sighed and nodded reluctantly, knowing that there wasn't really a way out of it now. The door was already opening, and Hungary looked so thrilled to see them that she would only feel bad if she tried to leave.

"H-hello. Long time, no see," she mumbled instead, her eyes down. Hungary smirked a little, knowing full well that the poor girl knew exactly why she was there.

"Indeed. For the record, I'm not going to do anything to you unless you ask," she pointed out, evoking an even deeper blush from the newcomer. "Come on in. Monaco's in the living room." Taiwan obliged instantly, dragging her older friend along by the arm. Sure enough, the youngest of the group was seated on the living room floor, looking curiously at a large, blank piece of paper and a pile of markers. When the two Asians took a seat on either side of her, she gave Vietnam a sympathetic look, having heard the entire deal from Hungary the night before. The older brunette stood proudly in front of them, apparently trying to make her idea as dramatic as she could.

"Alright!" she said at last, beaming and crossing her arms. "So, you all know the deal by now, huh? We're here today because we have a...common interest." Monaco scoffed, and Taiwan giggled a little, but they were both silenced quickly as Hungary went on. "Taiwan, when's the last time you've had sex?" The young girl blushed, surprised at how quickly she had been called out.

"U-um..." she began, focusing on her fingernails. "Probably about...two years ago."

"Hm. Vietnam?"

"...Five years ago," Vietnam mumbled, glaring at the paper as if it was the reason for her humiliation. Hungary hardly seemed to notice, and turned to the bespectacled young girl in the middle.

"Monaco?"

"Erm..." Monaco began, her face practically radiating heat. "...a while." Hungary chuckled, taking a seat with the rest of the group and grabbing a marker.

"Exactly. Don't feel bad, it's been three years for me," she said easily, leaning over the paper and beginning to write in large capital letters. "Luckily for us, there's a simple way to fix it, you know." As she pulled back, the three girls looked at the new writing.

"'The Kink List,'" Taiwan read aloud, tilting her head a little. Underneath the title, their names had all been written as well, with ten numbers underneath it.

"That's right," Hungary said cheerfully, pointing at the paper. "We all have our fetishes, don't we? I can name a few right now. But what matters is that we've all been a little...dry, lately." Vietnam blushed at her word choice, but remained silent as the girl went on. "So, here's what we're going to do. Today, we'll all write down ten of our favorite kinks. From then on, we go out and try to fulfill them all with ten different people." Monaco sputtered instantly, her eyes wide, and Vietnam blushed feverishly, though she remained silent. Even Taiwan's jaw dropped, and she was the first to speak up.

"_Ten_?" she said loudly, staring at her. "Don't you think that's a little...I-I mean, how would we even..." She trailed off, looking up helplessly at Hungary as she smiled right back.

"Come on, now. You three are so hard on yourselves," she said cheerfully. "You're gorgeous, all of you. If you wanted to get somebody to hop into bed with you, you _could_! It's all just a matter of applying yourself. You're more than capable." She grabbed the marker again and popped the lid off, leaning over the paper again and beginning to scribble underneath her name. "Watch. It's this easy." She gestured over the paper, leaving the three to stare at the first part of the list.

_Hungary_

_1. Threesomes_

_2. Sex in a car_

_3. Hand-job_

_4. Shower sex_

_5. Striptease_

_6. Hair fetish_

_7. Voyeurism_

_8. Clothes still on_

_9. Sex standing up_

_10. Loss of control_

"This is crazy," Monaco grumbled, crossing her arms self-consciously and trying her best not to read the list. Vietnam frowned as she read it over, glancing up at Hungary the moment after.

"Voyeurism?" she asked curiously, more than a little surprised. "You like being watched?"

"That's right," Hungary replied nonchalantly, handing the marker to Monaco. "Your turn, honey."

"No way!" Monaco replied firmly, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "Not a chance." Before they could argue any further, the usually-quiet Vietnam moved over and grabbed the marker, her eyes still down. The younger European blinked, watching as she slid over to the paper and began to write fervently.

_Vietnam_

_1. Blindfolds_

_2. Sexual tension_

_3. Bondage_

_4. Cuddling_

_5. Pampering_

_6. Biting_

_7. Massaging_

_8. Sex on furniture_

_9. Delayed gratification_

_10. Bathing_

It was Taiwan's turn to gape at the paper, though she didn't argue in the slightest. She merely shared a glance with Monaco, who was just as amazed by this turn in events, then took the marker obediently and wrote as well.

_Taiwan_

_1. Friends with benefits_

_2. Spanking_

_3. Virgins_

_4. Quick seduction_

_5. Sex toys_

_6. Oral sex_

_7. Cross-dressing_

_8. Restraints_

_9. Sex outdoors_

_10. Topping_

With her list finished as well, the three turned to look hopefully at Monaco, who was still blushing and wringing her hands, though she couldn't bring herself to be as outright angry as she had been before.

"...Really?" she asked, exasperated, as Taiwan held out the marker gently. "I swear, you guys...this is _stupid_!" Nonetheless, she grabbed the marker and wrote almost illegibly under her name.

_Monaco_

_1. Immobilization_

_2. Clumsiness_

_3. Food-play_

_4. Multiple orgasms_

_5. Saunas and hot tubs_

_6. Rough sex_

_7. Slow sex_

_8. Finding hot spots_

_9. Shower sex_

_10. Voice fetish_

"Atta girl!" Hungary chirped, standing up again and grabbing the sheet of paper. "Now, there have to be rules as well, but I thought them through already."

"Glad you're prepared," Monaco muttered, hiding her face in her arms. When she looked up again, her eyes narrowed again. "Are you really hanging that up on the _wall_?" Hungary had just finished taping up the poster, and nodded cheerfully before turning back to where the other girls were standing.

"It's easiest that way. Let me explain," she began, holding up her fingers as she listed them. "First off, we can't have sex with each other. That's cheating. Once we have sex with somebody, we write their name down next to the kink they got done, and no name can show up twice. That means no doing someone more than once, and no doing anyone that's already been done by someone else here. Got that? Gender doesn't matter, and you don't have to finish the list in order. Whoever finishes first gets a prize."

"A prize..." Vietnam echoed, scoffing slightly. Looking back up at Hungary's earnest expression, though, she nodded curtly and smiled lightly. "Alright. I'm in."

"I'm in, too," Taiwan agreed, beaming. Monaco nodded as well, though she remained silent, and that was enough for the self-proclaimed leader of the group.

"Excellent. Then it starts today. Go out there and get some!" she said eagerly, flashing them a thumbs up.


	3. Monaco and the Joys of Voices

The bar scene was not usually Monaco's, to say the least. She didn't like the taste of alcohol, for one, and she didn't like being eyed up by strangers, and she didn't like people throwing up in corners where she could see them. So, maybe the last one had only happened once, but it was enough for her. But here she was, sitting on a hard wooden stool with a beer in her hand and tension in her shoulders.

"Why am I _here_..." she murmured to herself, taking a huge gulp to try and comfort herself and instantly sticking out her tongue with disgust. "Ugh."

"Are you alright, lady?" the bartender piped up, having been watching her ordeal from behind the counter for almost an hour now. "Do you want something else?"

"No. Get me another one of these," Monaco ordered, her stomach turning. If she had to make a fool out of herself, she should at least be crazy drunk. But not so drunk that she forgot why she was there. Now she groaned again, slumping forward on the counter as the bartender slid another beer in front of her, and immediately began to guzzle it. There was no way in hell she was going to just get with somebody she had never met before, but there was nobody here she even recognized!

Well, that wasn't true. There was one person, but she had been doing her best to pretend he wasn't there. As a matter of fact, she knew that he had seen her, too, and she could feel those bright red eyes on her as she thought about it. There was nothing for it. If she was going to finish the list like she promised, she would have to take some initiative. She finished the beer, shoved a few dollars across the counter, and stood up abruptly, pausing to steady herself before crossing the room and taking a seat at the target's side.

"Y-you here alone?" she asked, trying her best to remember what Hungary had taught her earlier that day. Prussia grinned down at her, a little drunk himself, and clapped a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"How's it going, Monaco? Always a time to meet people, but...matter of fact, I am here alone." Monaco swallowed, the thought of Hungary's follow-up line making her squirm a little, but decided that it was time. Bracing herself, she leaned forward, her lips practically on his ear as she whispered.

"D-do you want to change t-that?" she asked, trying to steady herself as quickly as she could. Prussia laughed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in.

"You're coming on to me?" he asked, his voice a soft growl in her ear. She shivered a little, this time with pleasure more than anything else, and it hit her immediately.

_Number ten..._

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked, feeling his hands moving lower by the second. He simply stood, helping her to her feet and keeping his arm around her waist as they headed for the door.

"I hope France isn't looking for you tonight," he replied, waiting until they were out on the sidewalk to finally kiss her.

The first thing Monaco observed was that beer tasted a lot better when you were tasting it off of someone's lips.

She would never remember how many things they must have knocked over on the way to Prussia's bed. Not that anyone could blame her- she _was _drunk, and the lights _were _off, and it _had _been a grand total of seven years since her last time. She had never really missed it during the seven years, although she did wonder every now and again, but in this situation...every single sensation was coming back to her, and the anticipation built up fast.

It hit her pretty fast that for the first time in years, she was actually turned on. And his _voice_...

"D-don't you dare make me wait," she whimpered as she fell back onto the mattress, her hips already bucking up against him as he pulled her glasses off of her face and the ribbon out of her hair. He chuckled lowly, evoking a soft moan from his new fling as they hurried to get clothes out of the equation. Prussia had to tease, naturally. He knew for sure what he was doing to the poor girl.

"You like this?" he asked into her ear, his hand stroking across her breast and down her side. "I never took you for a slutty type...you're so shy..." Monaco blushed a little, her fingers tightening on his shoulders as he positioned himself above her. "Ready?"

"H-hurry..." she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt him linger for a moment before pushing himself in and immediately setting off. She screamed out, the built-up feelings of seven years _finally _hitting the surface as he moved jerkily inside her. "_A-ah_, yes!"

"_Wow_..." Prussia murmured into her ear, getting her back to arch and her eyelids to flutter. "Nnh, babe, you haven't done this in a _long _time, have you? _Oh_, so tight...it's nice." Monaco's eyes finally closed, his low, lust-filled voice mixed with his hot breath on her ear and the feeling of him inside her almost too much to bear.

"K-keep talking," she commanded, her hands warm and sweaty on his back as he grabbed her and pushed her up enough for him to get in deeper. He chuckled, leaning down to nip and kiss at her neck as he pressed on and she cried out again.

"Heh. I knew it...you like it like this, don't you?" he growled, stroking her thigh as the pace became even more rough and desperate. "You want to hear more?"

"N-nnh~ Yes...!" She felt him move a bit, exploring new areas within her, and she screamed louder this time, her entire body shaking with anticipation as he pounded into her. Luckily, Prussia was willing to oblige, and leaned back against her face, laughing a bit as she squirmed beneath him.

"Mm...how long has it _been_, Monaco? You're taking this like crazy...how much more can you take, I wonder?" The girl's hips were indeed getting a little wild as her need took over, and she rode him desperately from the bottom as he sped up as well. "_Ahh_, right t-there! Oh, that's good—M-Monaco, you're a-amazing!" he moaned, his already-hard member stiffening even more as he got closer to his climax.

Monaco was closer. Finally giving in, her head fell back and she screamed his name to the ceiling as she tightened around him and jerked forward even more, thrusting out her orgasm just as she felt him lose control as well. She collapsed back onto the mattress first as well, gasping for breath as Prussia pulled himself back out and fell beside her, exhausted but still looking more than pleased with himself.

"Good girl," he purred, pulling her back to him and kissing her again. "You should've called me before, if you've been _that _horny...I would've picked you up right away, if I had known."

"A-ah...thanks. Y-you were..." Monaco trailed off, not exactly sure what to say now that her drunkenness and her arousal had both faded away. Luckily, her lover was way ahead of her.

"Awesome?"

"...Yeah." Prussia leaned back on the pillows now, letting the girl lay on his chest as he grinned up at the ceiling.

"Of course I was."


	4. Hungary and Three's Company

_Author's Note: Urg. Y'know, I have everything planned out in terms of who's satisfying what kink, and I tried really hard to leave OCs out of it, but one of my very own managed to sneak in anyway. I promise, little Andorra is the only one who isn't an official character, but I hope you like her, anyway! _

Hungary knew exactly who to go to when she decided to satisfy the first on the list. She had given it quite a bit of thought, but she had narrowed down two lovely ladies who would be more than happy to help her complete her list without much wooing involved. And now, with all the plans made, all she had to do was wait. She leaned back in the kitchen chair, smiling as she sipped at the wine she had bought for these special occasions. It was going to be a good night.

"I don't like having to wait," a voice complained down from the top of the stairs. The brunette looked up with a sly smile, pouring herself another glass as she spoke.

"It'll be well worth it, baby. Don't worry," she replied, earning a thoughtful hum from the blonde calling her before she returned to the bedroom she had been waiting in.

Belgium had been a booty call for a while, now. They had made the agreement a few years back that when they needed a quick fix, they could call each other up, but it had gone cold for a little while. Belgium had actually gotten herself a real boyfriend, and Hungary had been on the dry spell that had started the entire list up. Luckily, both of those situations were over now.

At long last, the doorbell rang, and Hungary stood, wiping her mouth as she went to find the second part of the night standing on her front step. She was nearly barreled over when she opened the door, and was instantly being kissed and felt up by a girl almost as excitable as Belgium.

"I was so glad to get your call," Andorra murmured against her lips when she pulled back. Hungary giggled softly, leaning past her to close the door before leading her up the stairs.

Andorra was a different situation. Being France's little sister and living snugly between him and Spain, it was more than obvious that she had picked up some tricks from the best of the best, and Hungary was already more than well-acquainted with this little fact of life. She wasn't quite as frequent a visitor as Belgium was, but she was glad to deliver, and this time, it seemed, would be no exception.

The youngest of the three was stunned, however, when she opened the door to Hungary's room and found it already occupied. Belgium was lying almost-posed across the mattress, naked save for the headband that always rested in her hair, and simply smiled up at the newcomer.

"It's been a while, Andorra," she purred, pulling the headband away and tossing it aside. "You look surprised...didn't Hungary tell you?"

"I didn't," Hungary interrupted, though she was already in the process of losing her shirt even as she turned to the girl. "Belgium and I were doing some talking, and we were both thinking...we'd like to try something new, if you'd like to be involved."

"No kidding," Andorra replied, her eyes focused on Hungary as her skirt dropped to the ground as well. "U-um...well, I'm...it was nice of you to pick me, t-then..."

"She's so _formal_," Belgium chimed in from the bed. "Are you in?" Andorra blushed a little, not sure where to look now that both girls were nude and focusing on her. In a second, though, she squared her shoulders and reached for the zipper on the back of her dress.

"I'm in."

"That's what I like to hear," Hungary murmured, pulling her down onto her bare lap as she sat on the foot of the bed. As she quickly undressed the newcomer, Belgium moved in as well, pressing up against Hungary's back and kissing her older friend greedily along her neck and face as Andorra looked between them, open-mouthed. Now fully exposed as well, she was pushed onto the mattress, leaving the other two to look curiously down at her.  
"Now, how should we do this?" Hungary asked, stroking the girl's stomach and looking up at Belgium.

"I say she's in the middle. She's so cute~" the blonde replied, pulling up so that her head was in her lap and looking down at her. "How about it, honey? Want to be in the middle?"

"O-okay," Andorra breathed, her face warm as Belgium gestured downwards.

"I've heard quite a bit from Hungary, you know. The way I hear it, you know what to do where you are right now," she pointed out, grinning just a bit deviously as Andorra obediently turned herself over and buried her head between her newest lover's legs. "Ah~ Oh, Hungary, you were _right_...but what should we do about you...?"

"Don't worry about it," Hungary replied, coy as ever as she moved behind Andorra and played two of her fingers near her wet entrance. "Just let me handle things..." As she spoke, she slid the two fingers inside, evoking a moan from the receiver that reverberated against Belgium's body. With her two guests becoming blissfully aroused, Hungary couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself as she leaned up on Andorra's body to kiss Belgium hard, still working her hands on both girls as she rocked her hips to the same pace. Belgium broke away from the kiss first to cry out as Andorra hit a more sensitive spot with her tongue, and jerked her hips forward farther as Hungary leaned down to take one of her breasts in her mouth. Between them, Andorra's moans became louder and more fervent as Hungary's fingers got in deeper, and her mouth worked hard to keep up with Belgium's wild thrusts. The sounds intermingling and echoing across the room were working wonders for Hungary all the while, and she bit back her own pleasured groans, instead curling her fingers inside the girl below her and sliding her tongue down the blonde's chest as she rolled her hips into Andorra's back. She was getting close, _so _close...but she wouldn't be the first. She would make sure of that.

"A-ah~ I-I can't take it...!" Belgium gasped out, her hips grinding even faster against Andorra's face. "Ahh~ N-nnh...I'm g-going to-" She didn't manage to finish her sentence, instead throwing her head back and screaming out to the ceiling as she rode out her orgasm. Andorra followed soon after, the feeling of one of Hungary's hands in her and the other tangled in her hair too much for her to take for much longer. As her own cries died down, the pace of the older woman's hand began to slow, and she finally collapsed on the mattress, nestled between her two lovers. Belgium immediately wrapped her arms around Hungary's waist and rested her face on her breasts, pleased as ever with the post-climax feeling. Andorra hugged her tightly as well, her chest still heaving as the three looked up at the ceiling.

"W-wow...I've never..." the youngest began, beaming. "Not with two girls at once...that was _amazing_."

"Wasn't it? You're a natural, baby. We should get together like this again soon," Belgium chimed in, looking hopefully at Hungary. The brunette smiled silently, nodding in agreement.

"Soon," she echoed, stroking both girls' hair as they relaxed on the messy bed. Of course, it would have to be a while. She had written the rules, after all.


	5. Taiwan and Making It Quick

It was a hard thing for Taiwan to take her mind off, she knew that much was true. Then again, she hadn't been put up to a challenge like this..._ever_. She had a copy of her own list on the counter in front of her at that very moment, but she had to admit...she really had no idea where to even start. Sure, she had been a part of some great hook-ups, but it wasn't like she was a _genius _at going out and getting laid like the best of them. Not that she would ever admit that, though.

She took a thoughtful sip of her drink now, her eyes never straying from the list. She wasn't really in the mood for a club scene, or going to a bar, so those two options were out of the question. Luckily, she _was _in the mood for sex, that much was becoming uncomfortably clear with each passing minute. She just needed somebody to get it done with, and then she could at least go into Hungary's house with a bit of pride.

"Wait!" she said aloud, slamming her glass down. She had been an idiot, after all! Wasn't that what one of her kinks was all about? Number four, to be exact. She could just go and see how quickly she could get somebody into bed with her, simple!  
And she already had an idea bubbling up in her mind. She knew _exactly _who to go to. She just needed to go get changed, and find a proper perfume. Rumor had it he liked the smell of honey.

She wouldn't brag about it, of course, but she had become skillful in the art of dressing to get attention. A sexy dress is always either short or tight, but not both, and wearing shoes that are easy to get out of is a subtle sign that a girl is trying to get out of them by the end of the night. Combine that with a nice little lean against the pillars on the front porch, plus the closest thing to a mysterious look she could pull off, and Taiwan just had to wait for her newest lover to answer the bell.

Greece's face was expressionless as ever when he opened the door. Taiwan did notice his eyes stay downwards for just a second, only to return to hers quickly.

"Hi, Taiwan. I didn't invite you over, did I?" he asked, though there didn't seem to be any disdain in his voice. Really, it was more of a genuine question than anything else. Taiwan took the opportunity to pass him by and enter his house instead, talking back over her shoulder as she ditched her shoes.

"No, you didn't. I hope you don't mind...I was just a little bored back at home, and I was hoping you could provide me some..._entertainment._" The emphasis was enough for Greece to close the door behind him, smiling at her back as she headed into the living room. Just because he seemed a little spacey didn't mean he was a moron. He followed her quickly to find that she had made herself comfortable on one end of the couch, and took a seat beside her, allowing his eyes to roam.

"I could, of course," he replied coolly, focusing on where her dress was a little out of place on her thigh. "You'd have to give me an idea, though."

"Hm?" Taiwan smiled, sliding across the couch and looking meaningfully up at him. "An idea? I don't have _much _in mind...I just wanted a way to take a load off without being lonely." She paused, sliding even closer so that there were practically centimeters of distance between them. "Besides, from what I've heard, you're the one with all the ideas." That was enough of a hint for Greece, who finally put one arm around her, his other moving her chin so that he could finally kiss her.

"You're not exactly subtle, but...you win," he murmured, reaching down to stroke her now-exposed thigh. She leaned back into his chest, grinning proudly to herself. She hadn't actually expected it to _work_, truth be told, but that was indeed the art of quick seduction. Not to mention...the fact that he really was putting the moves on this early in the night was enough of a turn-on.

But she guessed that was probably the point.

"Do I get a prize?" she asked, shivering a little as his hands roamed across her still-clothed body. He smiled lightly and moved back to scoop her out of her seat, finally bringing her in for a kiss as he started down the hallway. That was enough of an answer for her. Now she got to enjoy the ride.

She couldn't help but be surprised when Greece let her down onto the floor instead of the bed. Thrown off a little, she watched him recline on the mattress and crossed her arms, waiting for his next move.

"I want to watch you take it off," he told her, gesturing at the dress. Taiwan laughed a little, more than willing to oblige.

"If that's what you want," she said coyly, pulling the dress unceremoniously over her head and letting it drop to the floor behind her. Bra and panties were close behind, and she climbed onto the foot of the bed, her smile still in place. "Your turn." Greece sat up again to strip down as well, only to be grabbed tightly by his young lover the moment he was finished. Taiwan was practically radiating energy, he noticed with a smirk as she kissed down his chest, her eyes never leaving his until he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her back onto the mattress, this time moving to straddle her and letting her kick her legs up against his sides.

In any other case, he would ask if she was ready. But he knew the answer to _that _one by now. Instead, he simply moved forward, sliding himself in almost comfortably. Taiwan instantly moaned nonetheless, her soft fingers gripping at his shoulders as he _finally _started to move, just as smooth as everybody said he was. For all her boldness before, she was suddenly reduced to a panting, thrusting mess beneath him, and each time the word 'more' escaped her lips, he gave her more. Greece continued to kiss down her body where he could, the feeling of her energetic body sliding up against him more exciting than he wanted to admit. Still, he could feel his body heating up, and he had to run a hand through her hair and press forward farther in his own need.

"Ah! Aah~ M-more!" Taiwan commanded again, her body tensing around his in her own excitement and her hips rocking desperately as she let her desire take over. All she needed was that one last push from her lover and the sound of his surprised cry as he came suddenly, and she was joining him in a tangle of sheets and heated, wet bodies and shouting out in all her pleasure. It had really been too long.

When the two finally fell back, Greece pulling himself back out slowly enough to evoke one more weak moan from the girl, they were left in their own private amazement. Greece was wondering how he had managed to be won over in just minutes by a cute Asian girl he only sort of knew.

Taiwan was just amazed that she had actually been able to live out her fourth kink. And here she was thinking it would be the most trouble.


	6. Vietnam and the Dining Room

Vietnam was eating breakfast when her cell phone buzzed across the table with the promise of a text message. Sure enough, when she opened it up, she found that Taiwan had some news for her.

_hey girl. any luck on the list yet?_

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what this conversation was leading into. To say the least, her young friend must have gotten something good last night.

_No, not yet. You?_ she replied even so, hoping silently that Taiwan didn't take the opportunity to go into way too much detail about her escapade. She turned back to her breakfast, only to be interrupted again by the phone vibrating.

_naked + eating yogurt w/ greece right now. he drove me crazy last night! ;) _

_That's nice. _Vietnam sighed, focusing as hard as she could on the meal in front of her. It wasn't like she _cared_, not really...and she certainly wasn't jealous, she told herself firmly. But she had an odd feeling that she was already falling behind, and for whatever reason, she didn't like that. She couldn't help but grip her phone a little bit tightly as Taiwan replied again.

_aw, don't b like that. y don't you do it tonight? psyche yourself up for it all day! :D _

Now she paused, humming thoughtfully before starting to type again. She did have a point, and maybe it _was _for the best that she got at least one over with. That was the entire point of the list, wasn't it?

_Okay, but how? I mean, you've got to know something_, she replied, sighing aloud while she waited for an answer. If Taiwan, who rarely even spoke to Greece, had managed to get him that quickly, she did have to know something. Sure enough, the phone buzzed again, and Taiwan had become excited about her friend's sudden interest.

_yay! monaco told me she got w/ prussia at a bar. you could try that!_

_Monaco and Prussia?! _

_i know, right?!_

And that settled it. If Monaco could go out to a bar, find Prussia, and manage to get him into bed all in one night, there was no way she couldn't do the same. She was going to go drinking alone, uncharacteristic as that was.

When night fell, she was seated on a bar-stool, glancing between a martini and the group in front of her. The bar was packed, and she recognized a few of the night's customers, but she was still going over her list in her mind, trying to decide what would be easiest to accomplish with one of the more familiar nations. She supposed she could try getting a massage, or maybe getting a few bites...but he didn't really seem like a biting type, truth be told.

She sighed now, draining her glass and pushing it across the counter for a refill. Hungary was a total nut, she decided firmly as she looked across the room at her target. She just wasn't somebody who could go out and sleep with people, simple as that! She could psyche herself up all _week_, and she still wouldn't be able to! She sighed, leaning forward on the counter and looking hopelessly into her new drink. Maybe she would be better off just backing out this early in the game.

Before she could wallow in self-pity anymore, she noticed that the man she had been eying just minutes before had suddenly stood up and waved at his group. She sat up straighter now, her eyes widening as she realized that he was coming this way and her jaw nearly dropping when he took a seat at her side.

"Hi, Vietnam!" Spain said, cheerful as ever. The girl opened her mouth to reply, but found herself silent, and settled for nodding and blushing a little. "I don't want to sound like some sort of weirdo, so tell me if I'm wrong, okay? Um...have you been looking at me, or am I imagining things?"

"L-looking?" Vietnam echoed, her face still scarlet. Could she _sound _any more uncool right now?! Her mind was just coming up blank, and Spain was still waiting for an answer. Before she knew it, the first thing to come to her was out of her mouth. "Um, y-yes! I _have _been looking at you!"

_I guess that's one way to get attention, _she thought, mortified at how forward she had just been. Thankfully, Spain just smiled, reaching forward and laying a hand on her knee.

"Were you hoping to leave with me?" he asked, quieter now. Vietnam's eyes strayed downwards as well, and it finally hit her as her hand went down to rest on his.

_This...is happening?_

"I was hoping to do more than talk to you about leaving," she pointed out, her voice finally at its normal pitch again. "S-so..." Spain pulled back, his fingers linking with hers as he stood.

"Let's go, then. The night's still young."

It started out slow enough for Vietnam's liking, she knew that much. He kept her hand in his for the entire car trip back, and nothing more. Sure, his face was red and his body practically trembled with excitement, but from a distance, you couldn't tell. Not until he took her into his house and proceeded to shove her against the door and kiss her hard. She slunk one leg around his, smiling excitedly as he pulled away and moved downwards, his mouth trailing across her neck and chest and giving her the opportunity to look over the top of his head...

...and notice a suddenly inviting and very clean table in his dining room.

_Perfect. Kink number eight, you will be mine. _

But not without a little bit of assertion, she realized with dismay. Closing her eyes and steeling herself for the moment, she gripped her lover's shoulders and pushed forward, not taking her lips off of his now as she led him backwards. Only when Spain felt himself falling back against the table did he open his eyes again, smiling widely as he realized what was happening.

"You know, I have more comfortable places..." he began, watching Vietnam clamber onto his hips and grab at the zipper to his pants. He had never seen her like _this, _that was for sure. And judging by his sudden overpowering need to be inside her, it wasn't a side he could really complain about.

"I want it on the table," she mumbled, pulling her dress over her head and letting the Spaniard take in the new angle.

"Do you really? I wouldn't have guessed that was your thing-" Before he could continue, he suddenly felt anything covering his lower half being pulled completely down, lost over the edge of the table and exposing how hard this graceful, quiet Asian girl was really making him. She seemed pleased enough, and let a small smile flit across her face before slinking up his body to kiss him again, pulling at the edges of his shirt as she did. Spain lifted his arms obediently, letting her rid him of that as well before watching her lower herself onto him. His eyes widened at the feeling, and he gasped out as Vietnam rolled her hips forward, fighting back her own noise and pressing her palms into his chest to steady herself as she continued to ride, her eyelids fluttering a little.

"M-mm...ah!" she squeaked, her eyes straying down the Spaniard's body as he shook with pleasure beneath her. He really was quite the catch...not bad for a first try, she thought proudly as she continued to rock forward, her fingers tightening on him as her mind went hazy. "T-tell me if you like it," she said aloud, earning an affectionate laugh from Spain.

"Are you _kidding_?" he asked between pants, smiling widely up at her. "V-Vietnam, you're _so _good." The girl went bright red immediately, not used to such a forward compliment, and smiled shyly, her heart skipping a beat. _Oh_, did he know what to say to her...but as long as she had the upper hand, she had to keep her cool. She leaned forward again, kissing across his chest and bucking forward just short enough to earn a louder moan from her new lover. She could feel the tension building in his body, knowing that he was reaching his peak, and felt her own come even more alive at the thought. It was_ her _driving him to climax, _her _riding him with all her power on his own table...

Maybe she could see why Hungary liked it so much.

Before she could put any more thought into it, Spain arched upwards with a pleasured shout, spilling up into her with enough force to set her off as well. She screamed excitedly, gripping him and ducking her head as she let the passion take over just enough.

Eventually, she pulled herself away, swinging her legs over and climbing off of the table. As she held out her hand to help Spain up as well, he pulled her in for another kiss, running a hand smoothly down her back.

"You can stay the night if you want," he purred, giving her enough of a suggestive look to make her consider it. But, as Taiwan had once eloquently put it, half of Vietnam's charm was from her mystery.

"Thank you," she murmured back with a wink, "but I think I'll head home."


End file.
